Truth
Truth is the first episode of season one of Keana: The Burden of The Sword. Along with Chronicle, it's the series premiere. Summary The young Kate Heartblaze and her sister, cross the boundary separating the two lands, in hopes to find the heir of King Rowan - Adam Mech. However, they aren't the only ones who enter the Westlands. Plot We see a scene of a mountain from above. In the next scene we see a forest with two grown-up girls on horses, racing through the roads of it. One of them has a camouflage leather dress, that one would be known as Kate Heartblaze. A closely-teen archeress, with a belt with two daggers on both sides. The other one wears a thick, black coat made of boar hide with a red T-shirt under it and a bow on her back. Horse running is heard behind them, but those weren't their horses. Kate looked back and saw seven soldiers on horses, chasing after them. Kate Mary! Her sister looked back and then ducked, as a crossbow bolt flew directly above her head and landed in a tree. A few more bolts got shot at them after that, but they all missed. Kate Birshians! Mary How did they know we escaped!? One of the soldiers pulled out a sword and pointed at the two girls Soldier YOU PIGS!! DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!! Another soldier pulled out a crossbow and aimed at Mary. All of them were passing by a cliff with sands doing down, leading to a beach. The archer soldier aimed again at the girl. Soldier Give me that you fool! He grabbed the crossbow out of the archer's hands and shot a bolt at Mary. The arrow struck her in the back. She gasped in pain. Kate looked at her with a terrified look. Kate Sister!! Hang on! As much as the pain was, Mary was holding the saddle as hard as she could. As they were passing by the cliff, she fell off the horse and rolled down on the sands to the shore. Kate MARY!! Kate looked back at the soldiers, then looked forward and jumped off the horse on the forest road. She ran down on the sands to the shore to her sister. Kate Mary! No..! Kate pulled out the bolt from Mary's back. Blood was coming from Mary's mouth. She looked up towards the sun. Kate No.. Mary! Stay, with me! Mary panted in pain and looked at Kate. Mary Kate.... take.. the.. scroll. She put a scroll in Kate's hands. Mary Find him.. Kate Mary NO! I won't leave you!! Mary Kate.. Mary looked towards the cliff. Soldiers were standing there looking down at the shore. Kate looked there too, then looked back at her sister. Mary Kate.. you must find him.. it' what our duty is... please Kate.. go! Kate became silent. Kate May the spirits protect you... sister.. Kate cried a bit, then hugged her sister and looked towards the other end of the forest. She stood up with the scroll in her hand and ran towards the sunrise on the shore. In the next scene, we see a shot of the sun, then of a village surrounded by woods. We see a young boy with an orange T-shirt and brown pants harvesting fruit with a hoe. We also see farmers around him. Farmer Yo Adam! How's it goin'? Adam 24 potatoes, 13 carrots, two stacks of wheat, 5 pumpkins and 8 melons. I think it's a record! The farmers started cheering. Farmer This year's harvest festival is surely gonna top the previous one! Adam We wouldn't need to stop working in order for that to happen, don't we? Farmer I hear ya man, I hear ya. A young boy runs with his cow and stops behind Adam. Boy Excuse me... Uhm... Adam put the hoe on the ground and looked at the boy. Adam What can I help you with, Mike? Mike Mom told me I should get some apples for the festival but.. I'm not tall enough to reach the tree. Can you help me get some? Adam Sure! So where is this tree? Now we switch back to Kate, running. She finally stops and looks at a gigantic wall made of green energy. The soldiers reach behind her and stop. Soldier You've reached the boundary, Heartblaze. There's no hope for you now. Kate pulled out an amulet with a blue crystal. Kate Not today. She raised the amulet against the boundary and the energy started cutting through the boundary, making a rift. She put the amulet back in her dress and ran through the rift. The Soldier got off his horse. Soldier Send a message through a dragon to Emperor Borg. Tell him that Heartblaze has entered the Westlands. Soldier Yes sir! He rode back the horse in the opposite direction. Soldier You five are coming with me. He walked through the boundary rift with the others following him. Now we switch back to Adam. He gave Mike a basket with apples. Adam Here ya' go! Mike Wooow thanks! Happy festival! Mike ran off with his cow. Adam sat by a tree looking at the woods. Adam was looking at the woods. He sees Kate running through them. Adam Huh? He looks closely and sees her running and looking back. He looks to the left and sees men chasing after her. Kate keeps running until she ends up at a cliff. She looks down in horror, then back to see the soldiers. Kate Stay back!! Soldier There's nowhere to run now.. Heartblaze. He aimed his crossbow at her head. Adam came running from the side and pushed the soldier away. The crossbow fell off the cliff. Adam Leave her alone! He raised his stone hoe. All of the soldiers laughed. Soldier You're making a big mistake, boy. Adam held up the hoe as if it was a sword. Adam Stay BACK!! Soldier I'd go home if I were you. Adam I'm not going any- The soldier punched him and knocked him down on the ground. Soldier KILL HER NOW!! One of the other soldiers pulled out a sword and charged towards Kate. She dodged the attack, kicked his sword away and grabbed his throat. The soldier flew back 2 meters away, dead. Kate collapses on the ground. Adam stands up and smashes the Soldier's face with the hoe, but he cuts it in half with his sword. The Soldier charges at Adam, but Adam grasps him and throws him off the cliff. The rest of the soldiers run away. Kate gets up and cleans her dress, then puts her daggers back on her belt. Adam Are you alright? Why were these men chasing you? Kate You shouldn't be worried about me. I can take care of myself. Adam You almost got KILLED. When you.. touched that soldier.. What'd you do to him? Kate You always ask so many questions? Adam I just saved your LIFE. The least you can do is tell me what's going on. Ignoring that, Kate walks away but Adam stops her. She pulls out her daggers and puts them on his neck. Kate You wanna know what I did to him? Try to follow me and you'll find out. She turns back and continues running. Adam looked confused. He started walking back towards the village. When he got back, he saw smoke above the houses. It was already 8.46AM. Adam Oh no.. He ran in the village and saw Maya, the elder, helping some villagers leave their houses. Adam Maya! What's going on here?! Why is everything burning?!? Maya Adam, the day we were all fearing has finally came. Adam What? What are you talking about!? Maya There is... so much left unsaid. Adam I don't understand! What has happened here?!?! Maya Adam.. go to Sife's golems and protect. The village. Adam Protect it!? I'm just a farmer!! Maya Farmers don't save girls from soldiers. Adam Wha-how did you... Maya You must go NOW! Adam But.... alright. I will.. He took an iron axe from the Carpentry Cabin and headed out towards the village walls. He stood along side the golems and saw soldiers coming. He held the axe with two hands, knowing how important this battle will be. He started charging towards the soldiers. Somehow, even HE didn't know how, he was fighting as if he was an army of men, cutting them down and defending the village. The last iron golem fell. One of the soldiers knocked Adam on the ground. He raised his sword up in the air. Just when he was about to strike down Adam, Kate stabbed him from behind with her twin daggers. She kicked his body away. Adam got up. Adam You.. Kate Are you alright? Adam I'm fine... thanks... Maya walked up to them. Maya I told you you're not just a farmer, Adam. Adam Maya, it was.. incredible! You don't know the feeling of it! I felt like.. I was a whole army of men fighting another army! Maya smiled. Kate Wait... did you call him.. Adam? Is he.. Adam Mech? Adam That's me.. Wait.. how do you know my name? Kate ..I finally found him. The heir. Adam Heir? Maya? What is she talking about? Maya *Sigh*... again, so much left unsaid.. Adam Will one of you tell me what is going on!? What "heir" do you speak of? Maya Adam... I don't know where to start.. Kate Then allow me... She looked at Adam. Kate You are.. the true heir of Keana. The son of King Rowan... Adam What..?! Son of.... Rowan? ~ To be continued ~ Characters *Adam Mech *Kate Heartblaze Other Characters *Maya *Sife *Birshian Soldiers Category:Chapter/Episode Category:Keana: The Burden of The Sword Category:NickFusi0n